My Future Self 'n Me
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: "Who on Earth are you?" Drabble. Features One, Susan, and Jack. In conjunction. 1963, set just before the beginning of the series.


My Future Self 'n Me

Summary: "Who on Earth are you?" Drabble. Features One, Susan, and Jack. In conjunction. 1963, set just before the beginning of the series.

Ramblings: Okay, so since I've been watching a lot of Brit stuff lately, my mind is all…British. Then I have to write Jack so suddenly I have to go back to writing/thinking like an American and the transition is _awful,_ especially since I apparently naturally use certain British phrases anyways. ARRRRRGH.

Notes: Loooots of history here. And by 'history' I mean, I researched how One's life progressed so there's all these little-known facts. This is more for the Old-Whovians, rather than the New-Whovians. A lesson in First!Doctor, maybe?

* * *

"Grandfather?"

"Yes, Susan?"

"There's, er…there's someone here to see you."

The Doctor glanced at her apprehensively, thoughts already running rapidly through his mind, quick-thinking as he was. He narrowed his brown eyes suspiciously at her, watching her fidget. "What do they want," he asked, although it sounded more like a question that anything. None of the other Time Lords knew he was on Earth, and Susan had been strictly told that in no uncertain terms were humans to follow her back to the TARDIS…

"He says he knows you." Squint. "Sort of." Raised eyebrow. "He's…well, you'll have to ask him, because even I can't fathom it." She shrugged and, without asking permission, opened the door for the stranger, allowing him entrance. The Doctor rolled his eyes, not even bothering to admonish her.

The stranger stood some near 183 cm, rather tall for an English man from 1963. His clothes did not match the period either—not in the slightest. Instead of the common suit and tie of the decade, he had on…good Lord, were those braces? And a wool coat? _From the Blitz?_

"Who on Gallifrey are you?"

The stranger nodded politely at him, smiling lightly. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness, and I'm…well I _will be_ a friend of yours, come some 300 years into the future."

_**ooooooo**_

"…and we met during the blitz? I haven't had time or fuel to go anywhere but here, so how on Earth…?"

"One of your later incarnations, Doctor." Jack sipped at the tea, grimacing minisculely at it; it tasted horrible, but he didn't want to offend the testy "old" man or his curious granddaughter.

Granddaughter. Doctor. Now there was a bizarre thought process. He shook his head, sighing. The Doctor was staring intensely at him, still smoking away at that pipe of his. When he had first pulled it out, Susan had tried to chastise him, but all the man did was give her a classic Doctor withering look, that Jack could recognize anywhere.

"Your ninth incarnation, actually. We met in the blitz, but I'm not from that time." This peaked the two Time…Rulers' curiosity. Susan was quiet but her eyes spoke volumes and the Doctor was glaring a demanding hole through Jack's head. "I'm actually from the 51st century. I'm a time traveler, but I don't have anything near as elegant as the TARDIS. Or, well, I didn't. Some…things happened?"

"Things?" Susan blurted; the Doctor gave her a single chastising glance.

"Yes, er…well, there was a problem with the time vortex. And the Daleks, too, they—"

"Daleks?" Doctor briefly stopped smoking, eyeing him curiously and with much (concealed) confusion.

"…you haven't met them yet have you? Oh my God, you really _are_ young."

The Doctor's expression was a mix of indignance and pride. Susan just seemed amused—hard not to, with how wizened the Doctor physically _looked._ "He called you young!" She giggled, poking her grandfather in the shoulder. He scowled at her, dour, although it was clear most of his frustration was false.

Jack stifled a grin at that; Doctor, stubborn as ever, even 300 years before their initial meet…sort of? He cleared his throat lightly, drawing their attention back to him. "There was the…Dalek thing, who I guess you'll meet sometime. And I also sort of…died." He paused, thumbing the top of his teacup idly. "And came back to life."

He didn't look up, but he could _feel_ their surprise.

"And you _swear_ you're human?"

"On the Queen of England, I do swear: I am human. I just…can't die."

_"…ever?"_

"Ever. Your ninth incarnation trapped me in the Blitz," here he gripped the handles of his teacup tightly, glaring down into it, "and I've been stuck reliving history ever since. I can't get anywhere since my teleport—through time and space as well—broke, courtesy of you, and I can't die, so here I am, in England, forever searching for you. Or a you that knows me. That's not many, though…" His forehead creased in concentration.

The Doctor had long since stopped puffing on his pipe. Instead, he had zeroed his eyes on Jack, observing like the near-immortal anthropologist/scientist he was. "I had been curious why you felt so…off."

"You felt it too, grandfather?"

"Yes, Susan."

Jack smirked lightly. "Oh, that. Yeah, that's the fact that I'm an anomaly, a paradox, something that should not exist but does, etc. I think of it as dark matter, or dark energy. I'm that, just…in human form."

"Hm. An interesting analogy."

"Thanks, I try."

Sighing, the Doctor leaned back in his oh-so-uncomfortable chair, lightly palming over some of the controls of the Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, or 'TARDIS' as Susan called it. "So, Mr. Harkness, why did you come here?"

"Oh, that's right. There's some humans in a car on their way here. I think I glimpsed them coming out of your school, Susan."

_"Me?"_

The Doctor and Jack both glared at her exasperatedly, as if to say "are there any _other_ Susans in the near vicinity?" She huffed, crossing her arms, and stormed out of the phone box, to try and ward off the nosy humans once they arrived. "Are you certain you did not have any other ulterior motives?"

"Well I _did_ want to ask for a ride, but…"

"Yes?"

"I had the distinct feeling that doing so may have created a irreversible paradox that would rip apart space and time."

"Good thing you thought twice."

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's certainly not something I learned from _you,_ I'll say." The Doctor scowled at him, although Jack could see he was wary about what his possible future could hold for him. Jack could see that the questions were just eating away at the "old" man, but knew that _this_ Doctor had the control not to ask.

About his own lifetime, that is.

"What exactly _is_ the 51st century like?"

Jack grinned knowingly. "I thought you might ask. So it's like this, then…"

_**ooooooo**_

"…so I met your granddaughter." Jack's grin was as evil and cunning as a wolf's; it threw the eleventh Doctor off temporarily; he didn't have the same bearings he used to. Granddaughter, granddaughter…

…oh God.

"Susan?.!" the Doctor shrieked, dropping his mug of hot tea, which splashed all over the TARDIS floor—then rapidly un-broke and returned back to its original form. He was gaping as wide as a fish, as if he had just realized he turned on the nuclear-powered fusion-reactor-oven on in a bomb plant.

Jack's hysterical splutters were heard halfway through the entire ship.


End file.
